doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
River Song
Professorin River Song ' ist eine Inkarnation von Melody Pond. Sie wird Begleiterin und später sogar Ehefrau des Elften Doctors. Während ihrer Abenteuer trifft River auch auf den Vierten, Fünften, Sechsten, Siebten, Achten, Zehnten und Zwölften Doctor. Eigenschaften River ist menschlich mit Eigenschaften einer Time Lady. Dies verdankt sie ihren Eltern, Amy Pond und Rory Williams. Da die beiden als Begleiter des Doctors durch Raum und Zeit jede Menge Artron-Energie in sich tragen, gelangt diese in das Erbgut ihrer Tochter. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie während einer Reise durch den Zeit-Vortex gezeugt wurde (A Good Man Goes To War). Dies verschafft ihr große Stärke, die Fähigkeit zu regenerieren und ein großartiges Verständnis für die komplexen Prinzipien von Raum und Zeit (The Time of Angels, ''Day of the Moon, A Good Man Goes To War, The Wedding of River Song). Sie liebt den Doctor und ist die einzig bekannte Person, die eine dauerhafte Liebes-Beziehung mit ihm führt. Außerdem ist sie eine der sehr wenigen Personen, die den wahren Namen des Doctors kennen (Forest of the Dead, The Name of the Doctor). Lebenslauf (Rivers Zeitlinie) Rivers Zeitlinie verläuft nicht gleich mit der des Doctors und der ihrer Eltern Amy und Rory. Sie treffen sich zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten, wobei es manchmal etwas schwierig ist, zuzuordnen, wer sich gerade an welchem Punkt befindet. Als der Doctor in seiner zehnten Inkarnation River das erste Mal in der Bibliothek begegnet, ist es für sie das letzte Treffen mit ihm - zumindest als lebende Person (Silence in the Library + Forest of the Dead). '''Rivers Kindheit und Jugend Melody Pond wird ihren Eltern als Säugling von Madame Kovarian gestohlen, um eine Waffe der Stille in ihrem Krieg gegen den Doctor zu werden. Madame Koverian gelingt es auf Demons Run, Melody gegen einen Fleisch-Doppelgänger auszutauschen und mit ihr zu verschwinden (A Good Man Goes To War) Später finden Amy, Rory und der Doctor Melody in einen Raumanzug eingesperrt, wie sie verzweifelte Hilferufe an US-Präsidenten Richard Nixon sendet. Amy versucht, Melody zu erschießen, da sie den Raumanzug wiedererkennt: Er enthält den Mörder des Elften Doctors, sie weiß jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sie eine Tochter hat. Melody überlebt, stirbt jedoch bald darauf, als sie alleine und hungrig auf den Straßen herumirrt. Sie regeneriert zu Mels und macht sich erneut auf die Suche nach ihren Eltern (The Impossible Astronaut, Day of the Moon). Melody pond.png|Melody Pond 234 Melody im Raumanzug.jpg|Melody im Raumanzug 235 regeneration 1.jpg|Melody regeneriert und wird zu Mels Nach langer Irrfahrt gelangt Mels endlich nach Leadworth, wo sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern aufwächst und so doch noch eine schöne Kindheit verlebt. Als Teenager sorgt sie dafür, dass Amy und Rory ein Paar werden - und stellt so ihre Geburt sicher (Let's Kill Hitler). Jedoch kann sie die mentale Konditionierung der Stille nicht durchbrechen und wartet auf die Ankunft des Doctors, um ihn zu ermorden. Als der Doctor endlich auftaucht, entführt Mels die TARDIS samt Amy, Rory und dem Doctor ins Jahr 1938, wo sie versucht Adolf Hitler zu ermorden. Jedoch wird sie dabei selbst angeschossen und beginnt zu regenerieren. 'River ist da' Sehr zum Entsetzen der restlichen Gruppe wird sie zu der ihnen wohl bekannten River Song. Jedoch weiß River noch nicht, welch besondere Beziehung sie dereinst zum Doctor haben wird und erfüllt so den Auftrag der Stille und ermordet den Doctor. Als Amy ihr jedoch erklärt, wie wichtig sie dem Doctor sein wird, opfert River die ihr verbliebene Regenerationsenergie, um ihn zu retten. 241 regeneration.jpg|Rivers "Geburt" 241 river zielt.jpg|River will den Doctor töten 241 River rettet den Doctor.jpg|River rettet den Doctor Der Doctor und ihre Eltern bringen die geschwächte River ins 52. Jahrhundert und verlassen sie, damit sie ihren eigenen Weg im Universum finden kann, unabhängig von ihrer Familie und der Stille. Dennoch lässt der Doctor ihr ein Tagebuch zurück, um Temporale Paradoxa zu verhindern, da er weiß, dass sie ihn suchen wird. An der Luna-Universität studiert sie Archäologie, scheinbar um den Doctor durch die Zeit verfolgen zu können (Let's Kill Hitler). Doch der Raumanzug wartet auf River. Erneut taucht die Stille um Madame Kovarian auf und zwingt River in den Raumanzug (Closing Time). Sie wird zum Lake Silencio gebracht und gezwungen, auf den Doctor zu schießen, jedoch schafft sie es erneut, gegen die Konditionierung anzukämpfen. Sie schießt ihr Magazin leer, ohne den Doctor zu treffen. Hierdurch entsteht eine alternative Realität, da es sich bei dem Tod des Doctors um einen Fixpunkt in der Zeit handelt. Plötzlich ist Winston Churchill der Kaiser des Römischen Reiches, im Stadtpark leben Dinosaurier und Charles Dickens gibt im Fernsehen ein Interview. Doch einige Menschen, so auch Amy Pond, die in der Nähe eines Zeitrisses aufgewachsen ist, erinnern sich daran, dass die Welt eigentlich eine andere sein sollte. So kommen River und der Doctor zusammen, doch sie weigert sich, die Frau zu werden, die ihn tötet, sie möchte lieber die Frau sein, die ihn heiratet. Nur in höchster Not stimmt der Doctor zu, River zu heiraten, jedoch verlangt er von ihr, ihn zu erschießen. Vorher offenbart er ihr jedoch, dass er sich an Bord der Teselecta befindet und so unverletzt entkommen kann, während die Welt glaubt, er sei verstorben (The Wedding of River Song). 246 River im Raumanzug.jpg|River im Raumanzug 246 River in Rivers Welt.jpg|River in der alternativen Realität 246 hochzeit.jpg|Der Doctor und River heiraten 'River im Gefängnis und auf Abenteuertour' Für den Mord am Doctor wird River zu einer enorm hohen Haftstrafe im Stormcage-Gefängnis verurteilt. Doch der Doctor erscheint immer wieder, um sie für ein heimliches Abenteuer zu entführen (First Night + Last Night). Auch gelingt es River immer wieder, selbst zu entkommen und den Doctor zu treffen. Sie kehrt jedoch immer wieder ins Gefängnis zurück, um solange wie möglich den Eindruck zu erwecken, der Doctor sei wirklich tot. Unter anderem besuchen sie gemeinsam den Themen-Park Asgard, wo River darüber nachdenkt, wie es wäre mit dem Doctor ein Kind zu haben (Picnic at Asgard). Ein anderer Ausflug bringt sie zum Planeten der Regengötter, wo sie von den Einheimischen geopfert werden sollen, der Doctor dies jedoch verhindert (Rain Gods). An einem ihrer Geburtstage bringt der Doctor River zu einem Frostjahrmarkt auf der Themse, wo er Stevie Wonder für River auftreten lässt. River im Stormcage.jpg|River im Stormcage Gefängnis Rain Gods The Doctor & River.jpg|River und der Doctor treffen Regengötter 240 river rory.jpg|River kehrt vom Frostjahrmarkt zurück Nach dem Frostjahrmarkt kehrt sie ins Gefängnis zurück und trifft Rory, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht weiß, wer sie wirklich ist. Er bittet River um Hilfe bei der Befreiung von Amy, die von Madame Kovarian auf Demons Run gefangen gehalten wird. River muss ihre Hilfe versagen, da es sich um den Tag handelt, an dem der Doctor in seiner Zeitlinie erfährt, dass River Melody Pond ist. Später erscheint sie doch auf Demons Run und beteiligt sich am Kampf gegen die von Madame Kovarian aufgestellte Streitmacht. Anschließend warnt sie den Doctor eindringlich, denn er ist viel zu mächtig und zu bekannt geworden, was ihm viele Feinde eingebracht hat. Sie hilft ihm zu erkennen, wer sie wirklich ist, woraufhin er sich sofort auf den Weg macht, um die von Madame Kovarian entführte kleine Melody zu finden. Als Amy und Rory von River eine Erklärung fordern, offenbart sie den beiden, dass sie ihre Tochter ist (A Good Man Goes To War). 240 River im Kampf.jpg|River im Kampf gegen Kovarians Armee 240 doctor river.jpg|River hilft dem Doctor zu erkennen 240 river.jpg|Die Wahrheit wird offenbart Nachdem sie Amy und Rory nach Leadworth zurück gebracht hat, kehrt sie ins Stormcage-Gefängnis zurück. Bald darauf erhält River im Gefängnis die Einladung an den Lake Silencio, wo sie mit Amy und Rory, die sich beide an einem viel früheren Punkt ihrer Zeitlinie befinden, zusehen muss, wie sie selbst den Doctor offenbar umbringt. Sie kann niemandem mitteilen, dass der Doctor gar nicht tot ist, da sie so die Zeitlinie zerstören würde. River untersucht anschließend zusammen mit dem jüngeren Doctor und den Ponds die Geschehnisse um die Stille im Jahre 1969. Als er sie am Ende wieder in Stormcage abliefert, küsst River den Doctor wie selbstverständlich und ist entsetzt, als sie erfährt, dass es für ihn der erste Kuss ist. Für sie ist es damit der letzte, da sie ihm nun in nur immer jüngeren Ichs begegnen wird (The Impossible Astronaut). 234 Rivers Einladung.jpg|River erhält eine Einladung 234 River und Amy.jpg|River und Amy am Lake Silencio 235 river 1969.jpg|River im Jahr 1969 Erneut schickt River dem Doctor eine Nachricht, um ihn zur Pandorica zu bringen. Hier unterstützt sie ihn erneut, muss aber hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sein Leben opfert, um den Big Bang 2 auszulösen. Mit ihrem Auftauchen bei Amys und Rorys Hochzeit ist sie dann behilflich, Amys Erinnerungen an den Doctor und damit ihn selbst zurückzuholen. Damit verdankt der Doctor River erneut sein Leben (The Pandorica Opens, The Big Bang). Wegen ihrer vielen erfolgreichen Ausbrüche bringt man River ins Bekdel Institute, wo man sie als Versuchobjekt benutzt, um aus ihren Fluchtversuchen Kapital zu schlagen. Dort trifft sie auf eine Time Lady, die sich selbst Missy nennt und die beiden müssen zusammen arbeiten, um zu überleben (The Bekdel Test). Während ihrer Haftzeit wird River von der Neuen Kirche rekrutiert, um unter strengster Bewachung bei der Bergung der Byzantium zu helfen. Erneut ruft sie den Doctor zur Hilfe, der wie immer heraneilt, nur dass es für ihn das zweite Treffen überhaupt ist und er keine Ahnung hat, wer River überhaupt ist. Er spricht sie mit "Professor Song" an, was sie sehr überrascht, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar keinen Professorentitel hat. Die beiden streiten sich wie immer, jedoch arbeiten sie gemeinsam an der Rettung Amys. Pater Octavian warnt den Doctor davor, River zu trauen, da er weiß, dass sie ihn umbringen wird (The Time of Angels, Flesh and Stone). 223 river song.jpg|River auf der Byzantium 223 The-Time-of-Angels.jpg|River auf Alfava Metraxis 224 river doctor.jpg|River und der Doctor auf Alfava Metraxis Kurz nach ihrem Ausflug auf die Byzantium besucht River Amy und Rory an einem anderen Punkt ihrer Zeitlinie, kurz nachdem sie den Doctor sterben sahen. River erzählt ihnen die Wahrheit, nämlich das der Doctor noch lebt (The Wedding of River Song). Der Elfte Doctor wendet sich erneut an River und holt sie aus dem Stormcage-Gefängnis, um mit ihrer Hilfe in das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Shada hinein und wieder hinaus zu kommen. Er sucht nach Informationen über die Aktivitäten des Masters während des Ewigen Krieges und will wissen, ob dieser die Heimtücke erschaffen hat. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihnen, die Zeit-Sperre, die Shada umgibt, zu durchbrechen. Sie finden die TARDIS des Masters und der Doctor erfährt, das nicht der Master sondern scheinbar er für die Erschaffung der Heimtücke verantwortlich ist. River macht die Flucht durch eine Unwahrscheinlichkeitsblase möglich und gemeinsam begeben sie sich nach Clundanius XI. Kurz darauf wird River von der Heimtücke infiziert und dem Doctor bleibt nichts anders übrig, als River in eine Kryostasis-Kapsel zu legen, um nach einer Heilung zu suchen. River Doctor 11 Stormcage.jpg|Der Doctor holt River erneut aus dem Gefängnis River Doctor 11 trinken Bier.jpg|River und der Doctor trinken Bier auf Clundanius XI RIver infiziert.jpg|River hat sich mit der Heimtücke infiziert Einige Zeit später hat der Doctor das Geheimnis der Heimtücke gelöst. Als sich die vermeintliche Verbündete Squire als eine der Volatix Kabalen entpuppt, sind es River und Abslom Daak, die Squire unschädlich machen. River kehrt ins Stormcage-Gefängnis zurück (The One, ff.) 'River ist wieder frei' Nachdem alle Hinweise über die Existenz des Doctors aus den Datenbanken des Universums gelöscht wurden, gibt es keine Gründe mehr, River weiter gefangen zu halten. Inzwischen zur Professorin avanciert macht sich River auf den Weg, um neue Abenteuer zu erleben. River begibt sich in das Jahr 1938 nach New York City, um als Detektivin Melody Malone den Verbleib eines Weinende Engel zu ermitteln. Hier trifft sie auf ihren Vater Rory, der von Weinenden Engeln hierher versetzt wurde. Zusammen mit dem Doctor kann sie ihre Eltern retten, jedoch wird Rory erneut ins Jahr 1938 versetzt. Der Doctor kann ihn auf Grund der verschlungenen Zeitströme nicht zurückbringen; Amy weigert sich ohne Rory zu leben und so muss River ihren Eltern für immer Lebewohl sagen. Danach reist River scheinbar für einige Zeit mit dem Doctor, bevor sich ihre Wege wieder trennen (The Angels Take Manhattan). 'River allein und mit anderen Doctoren' River landet auf der Erde des Jahres 1927 und nimmt an einer archäologischen Expedition in Mesopotamien teil und lernt Bertie Potts kennen (The Boundless Sea). Anschließend führt sie ihr Weg auf ein Party-Schiff, das sich als Hauptquartier der selbsternannten Herrscher des Universums entpuppt, die versuchen, Einfluss auf den Lauf des Universums zu nehmen. Auf diesem Schiff lernt River den mysteriösen Mr. Song kennen, der behauptet, einer ihrer zukünftigen Ehemänner zu sein (I Went to a Marvellous Party). Gemeinsam mit Mr. Song begibt sich River dann auf die Suche nach den Planeten zerstörenden Sporenschiffen und muss feststellen, dass ihr vermeintlicher Gatte keineswegs der ist, der er zu sein vorgibt (Signs). Als River den Herrschern des Universums erneut begegnet, versuchen diese zu Beginn des Ewigen Krieges mit Hilfe des Achten Doctors eine wichtige Rolle in diesem Krieg zu spielen. River will dies verhindern, muss sich aber bemühen, ihre wahre Identität gegenüber dem Achten Doctor geheim zu halten. Darum beschränkt sich ihr Kontakt vorerst auf Radio-Transmissionen, in denen sie sich Miss Spritz nennt (The Rulers of the Universe). River Bertie Potts.jpg|River und Bertie Potts River Mr Song.jpg|River und Mr. Song River Doctor 8.jpg|River und der Achte Doctor Auf dem Planeten Syra versucht River die Ureinwohner vor den Machenschaften einer skrupellosen Bergbaugesellschaft zu retten. Dabei kommt sie erneut in Kontakt mit dem Achten Doctor und versucht ihn im Kampf gegen Eleven zu unterstützen, ohne dass sie sich ihrem zukünftigen Gatten zu erkennen gibt (The Sonomancer). :The Eighth Piece :The Doomsday Chronometer :The Crucible of Souls River wird vom Raumschiff Saturnius um Hilfe gebeten, das mit einer merkwürdigen Anomalie konfrontiert ist. Im Verlauf der Ereignisse taucht ein Mann an Bord auf, der sich Doctor nennt. Da die Anomalie Einfluss auf die Erinnerungen nimmt, erkennt sie den Siebten Doctor nicht. Gemeinsam können sie die Anomalie unschädlich machen. Während River sich anschließend wieder erinnert, behält der Siebte Doctor keine Erinnerungen an ihre Begegnung (The Unknown). :Five Twenty-Nine Während River merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen bei Golden Future nachgeht, trifft sie den Präsidenten der Firma: Dr. John Smith. Sofort erkennt sie in ihm den Sechsten Doctor. Auch er ermittelt hier und hat zu diesem Zweck die Firma übernommen. Gemeinsam kommen sie den Speravore auf die Spur, können aber die vermeintliche Zerstörung der Erde nicht verhindern. River küsst den Doctor zum Abschied mit ihrem halluzinogenem Lippenstift, damit er sich nicht an sie erinnert (World Enough and Time). :The Eye of the Storm River Doctor 7.jpg|River und der Siebte Doctor River Doctor 6.jpg|River und der Sechste Doctor :Songs of Love ]] Auf dem Planeten Cheska Minor bildet River ihren Studenten Luke Sulieman aus und trifft auf den Erzfeind des Doctors, den Master, der verzweifelt nach einem neuen Körper sucht (Animal Instinct). 'Das Tagebuch ist fast voll' River wird die Gemahlin des Königs Hydroflax, einem Tyrannen, in dessen Schädel sich der Halassi Androvar befindet, ein wertvoller Diamant, den River in ihren Besitz bringen möchte. Auf Mendorax Dellora begegnet sie dann dem Zwölften Doctor. River ist inzwischen 200 Jahre alt und ihr Tagebuch ist fast voll. Allerdings dauert es eine ganze Weile, bis sie erkennt, mit wem sie es zu tun hat, da sie nichts von dem neuen Regenerationszyklus des Doctors weiß. Nach dem Sieg über Hydroflax kommt es dann zu der von River lang ersehnten und vom Doctor oft vermiedenen Reise zu den Singenden Türmen von Darillium. Während er ihre Zukunft kennt, freut sie sich über die Reise sehr, hatte sie doch auch den Elften Doctor oft um einen Besuch der Türme gebeten. Sie merkt jedoch, dass etwas nicht stimmt, was sie unteranderem daran erkennt, dass der Doctor weint. Sie verbringen 24 glückliche Jahre dort, bis sie sich verabschieden. Vom Doctor mit einem Schallschraubenzieher ausgerüstet, macht sie sich auf den Weg zu neuen Abenteuern. Sie ist jedoch etwas besorgt, denn ihr Tagebuch ist fast voll (The Husbands of River Song). Rivers Ende Bevor sie in der Bibliothek ankommt, sendet sie dem Doctor eine Nachricht auf dem Psychic Paper, da sie ihn doch gern dabei hätte. Doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung begegnet sie dort einem deutlich jüngeren Zehnten Doctor. Während sie bereits eine lange gemeinsame Geschichte mit ihm hat, ist sie für ihn eine Fremde, da er sie niemals zuvor traf. Dies bricht River offensichtlich das Herz, da sie nun weiß, dass sie ihre große Liebe niemals wiedersehen wird. River opfert ihr Leben, als sie den Zehnten Doctor, Donna Noble, Strackman Lux und die 4.022 Menschen, die im Computersystem der Bibliothek gespeichert sind, vor den Vashta Nerada rettet. Der Zehnte Doctor speichert jedoch ihr Bewusstsein digital im Computer der Bibliothek CAL, wo sie nun in einer virtuellen Realität weiterlebt, solange der Computer aktiv ist. Sie scheint dort sehr glücklich zu sein, in ihrer letzten Szene sieht man River, wie sie den virtuellen Kindern eine Geschichte vom Doctor erzählt (Forest of the Dead). 210 river doctor 1.jpg|Die erste und letzte Begegnung in der Bibliothek 211 River opfert sich.jpg|River opfert sich 211 river virtuell.jpg|Die ewig lebende River Allerdings leidet sie sehr darunter, dass der Doctor seither keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr aufnimmt. Sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als einen richtigen Abschied. River wird von Zeit zu Zeit von Madame Vastra zu Rate gezogen, da niemand den Doctor so gut kennt wie sie. Dies geschieht auf einer Traumebene, in der es Rivers Bewusstsein möglich ist, außerhalb ihrer virtuellen Welt mit anderen zu kommunizieren, die sich auf der selben Traumebene befinden. Auf diese Weise sieht sie den Elften Doctor wieder, geht jedoch davon aus, dass er sie weder sehen noch hören kann. Doch schließlich offenbart er ihr, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über hören und sehen konnte und verabschiedet sich von ihr, woraufhin sie dematerialisiert (The Name of the Doctor ). Ob sie nun endgültig "gegangen" ist, oder ob sie die virtuelle Realität nur nicht mehr verlassen kann, bleibt offen. Während seiner Zeit als Professor an der St Luke's University hat der Zwölfte Doctor ein Foto von River auf seinem Schreibtisch zu stehen, mit dem er von Zeit zu Zeit redet (The Pilot). 261 River.jpg|River auf einer Traumkonferenz 261 abschied.jpg|Endgültiger Abschied 291 fotos.jpg|Rivers Foto und Susan Foremans auf dem Schreibtisch Namenswechsel Der Name Melody Pond (Deutsch: Der Gesang des Teiches) ist in die Sprache des Waldes nicht direkt übersetzbar, da es die Worte nicht direkt gibt. Daher wird der Name in der Sprache des Waldes abgeleitet in River Song (Deutsch: Das Lied des Flusses), wie man auf der Stickerei in A Good Man Goes To War sieht. Dadurch entstehen die zwei verschiedenen Namen von River. Galerie River_Song.jpeg|River gesteht dem Doctor, Amy und Rory, wer sie ist. 231 river kunstsammlung.jpg|River als Gemäldediebin 231 river cleopatra.jpg|River im Jahre 102 n.Chr. 235 river 1969.jpg|River 1969 289 river abschied.jpg|River im Restaurant an den Singenden Türmen von Darillium en:River Song es:River Song fr:River Song it:River Song pt:River Song he:ריבר סונג nl:River Song ro:River Song Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:Familie des Doctors Kategorie:Virtuelle Personen Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Individuen die von der Teselecta verkörpert wurden Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Time Lords, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren